High school here we come
by Dancerchick0
Summary: They start thier first year of high school, on a boat? Everyone is excited for this but once Rick gets drunk and thier in the middle of the ocean Rick will not be saved.
1. Default Chapter

High school here we come!  
  
Olivia: Hey ya'll this is my 2nd fic but my first one should burn in hell. Please don't say anything too mean! Or you will burn in hell w/ my paper! R/R Please!  
  
Ann: Grey get the hell out here!  
  
Grey: Ann it's the first day of Junior High.  
  
Ann: and I don't want to be late!  
  
*Knock Knock Knock Karen and Rick are at the door*  
  
Opening the door Ann screams: Grey lets go!  
  
*As they both run out the door*  
  
Karen: What the hell took you so long?  
  
Ann: Grey, Ann muttered.  
  
Rick: let's go were going to be late!  
  
*As they got to the supermarket they picked up Jack, Mary, Ann, Cliff and Popuri.*  
  
Popuri: Let's go!  
  
*they all started to run jumping on the boat as they got there*  
  
Ann: oh! It's so pretty!  
  
Cliff: cool  
  
They all went inside and picked up their schedules,  
  
Jack~ Science, Football, English, Spanish, Math, Geography, Band.  
  
Mary~ Adv. Math, Dance, Adv. English, Adv Science, Geography. French, Choir  
  
Ann~ Science, Dance, Math, English, Geography, French, Choir  
  
Cliff~ Science, Football, English, Science, Math, Geography, Band  
  
Elli~ Math, Dance, English, Geography, Science, French, Choir  
  
Grey~ Adv. Math, Football, Adv. English, Science, Geography, Spanish, Band  
  
Karen~ Remedial Math, Dance, Remedial Science, Geography, French, English, Choir  
  
Rick~ Math, Dance, Choir, Science, Geography, French, English, Choir  
  
Popuri~ Science, Dance, Math, English, Geography, French, Choir  
  
Karen: so were suppose to spend, 200 days! Mary: 270 days!  
  
Karen: Whatever, same diff!  
  
Mary: no it's not! Starting to cry  
  
Jack comes over and hugs her  
  
Karen: what a loser!  
  
Popuri to Ann: let's go look around  
  
Ann: ok  
  
They went down into the boat where they would be sleeping  
  
Ann: oooo it's pretty!  
  
Popuri: Bastard! She yelled pointing to the closet  
  
Unknown person: what? He said turning around  
  
He had broen spiky hair and had regular clothes on  
  
Popuri started drooling  
  
Ann: Popuri!  
  
Popuri: What? Oh! Hi I'm Popuri and this is my friend Ann! What's your name?  
  
Unknown person: I'm Alex!  
  
Popuri: Well we got to go! Bye!  
  
Alex: Nice meeting...  
  
But they were out the door by the time he could finish  
  
Olivia: Hey ya'll please review this chapter too!  
  
Karen: Hey does anyone want to go to the bar tonight? Everyone except for Mary and Elli: Sure! Teacher: hey who said they were going to the bar? Ann: looks around, we didn't say we were going to the bar!!!!! Teacher: ok get back to work then After the teacher leaves Karen: what work? Jack: dunno 10:00p.m.everyone sneaks out Popuri: hey! She runs over to Alex! Alex: Hi he says sadly Popuri: What's wrong Alex: nothing Popuri: *smooch* Alex: his face was still blank Ann: what do you want Pop? Popuri noticing that Alex doesn't have a drink: 2 hot cocoas!!!! I'll pay After they finish the girls off to their room and the boys head off to theirs Karen: Let's play truth or dare! All the girls(boys aren't in there): okay! Ann: I'll go first! Ann: Popuri truth or dare? Popuri: Truth Karen: oh you woos! Popuri: DARE! Ann: I dare you to go make out with Alex! Popuri: k Everyone: ^o^ Popuri snuck into the boys room as the girls watched her go into the closet with Alex. 1 hour later the girls are in the boys room and everyone is staring at the closet Karen: what the hell took you so long? Popuri: what happened we were just studying the closet and it has a secret hole in it and we climbed through it and at the end it has a big crown and me and Alex were playing Prince and Princess do ya'll want to play? Ann: that's ok we all better be getting to bed! The girls walk out and go to bed. So do the girls.  
  
Olivia: hope everyone liked it I'm not finished yet ya know. No bad reviews! 


	2. Save Rick

Under the Harvest Moon  
  
Spring 3rd Diary: I heard a new boys coming into town. Everybody's so excited, except me. Why? Because every time someone new comes into town they're a farmer, and farmers are so boring and ALWAYS dirty. But maybe this boy will be different. Maybe he will be cute and clean! Probably not. We'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
~Ann  
  
Ann set down her diary as she heard a knock on her door. Grey go away!!!!! It's the mayor. Your dad said you were in your room! Ann opened the door to see the small mayor to her elbows and a boy about half a foot taller then her. I'm so sorry Mr. Mayor I thought you were my brother. This is Jack. The mayor said looking up at him as Ann looked up. Her eyes met his and she looked down. She looked back up. Hi Jack! She said to him. This is Ann. The mayor said introducing her to him. Hi! Uhhhhh.. She said. She looked down at a fake watch on her hand. I have to go meet Karen! Bye! She said running past them. She ran all the way out of Green Ranch and into Karen's house. Is Karen there? Ann asked her mother. Karen doesn't feel good. Can I go see her? I don't want you to catch the cold Ann. Oh I won't! MOM, LET HER IN! Karen yelled from her room with what sounded like a normal voice. Sounds like she's doing ok. Ann said as she ran up the stairs. She sat down on Karen's bed. I met the cutest boy just now. His names Jack. Come on I got to show him to you. They ran down the stairs past Karen's mom as Karen said back, were going to meet the new person. 


End file.
